To See Again
by The Fat Lady
Summary: He should have listened to Hermione when she told him the HalfBlood Prince's book was no good. Now she must live with his mistake. Slightly AU, HHR
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my take on what could have happened with the Half-Blood Prince's book. It's how I'm coping with the Ginny/Harry and Ron/Hermione developments. Please review and flames are welcomed.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Harry Potter is property of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling and I'm sure a lot of other people. Please don't sue…:-(

Pairing: H/Hr

Rating: PG-13

**To See Again**

Harry slowly opened the heavy door, hoping it would not make the aged creaking sounds many doors at Hogwarts were known to make.

"Who's there?" Hermione sat shot up abruptly from the bed that Madam Pomfrey had levitated her on.

"It's only me Hermione." Harry had not bothered with the invisibility cloak; no one was going to give him detention for visiting Hermione now (although Snape had tried once before Dumbledore had dismissed the detention).

"Oh, Harry…I thought it was night. What are you doing here?" He could here the sorrow in her voice, the longing to look out the Hospital Wing's many windows to see the moon, or to see anything for that matter.

"I thought I'd come to read to you. I brought your _Hogwarts: A History_ with me."

"That's very sweet of you Harry, but I'm feeling more tired than usual." A rush of alarm and concern traveled through Harry's body. Aside from the loss of sight and the bouts of nausea, Hermione had been fine, but something could have changed since his last visit after lunch.

"Oh really Harry, don't think I'm not aware of that look on your face. Relax, I've just finished a brail reading lesson. The charms for reading aloud are nice, but I want to be able to read without them.

Again Harry was forced to deal with the sacrifice Hermione had to make because of his stubbornness. Again he had to face the fact that he was the reason Hermione was not only blind, but miserable from missing her lessons. The guilt that was constantly building inside him reminded Harry every moment that he should have listened to her or that he was the one who rightfully belonged in that bed.

_Two Weeks Earlier_

"_Really Harry, you don't know what this 'Prince' character is about. That Sectumsempra curse could have killed Malfoy!" Hermione was pacing the common room, glad that no one was up at this late hour. She and Ginny had gotten into another row a few hours ago about Harry and his encounter with Malfoy._

_Harry had gotten the most wonderful feelings in him when Ginny argued in his defense. Although Hermione was his best friend, he could admit that she was, as Ron liked to say, an insufferable know-it-all sometimes._

"_Leave it alone Hermione. The Prince didn't tell me to use the curse. He didn't write 'oh look here, you should use this incase a fake platinum blond git tries to use an unforgivable curse on you!' I'm sorry I did it ok? But I'm not sorry for keeping the book, you never know when it might come to the rescue again."_

"_There's something not right about that book Harry. It's turning you into someone I don't' know anymore."_

"_Oh sod off Hermione. You're just mad at Harry because you're not top in Potions anymore. If you want to know what I think, keep that book Harry. Keep it and let me have a go at it when you're done." Ron could not argue the value of the Half-Blood Prince's advice since it had saved his life once already._

"_Is that all you can think about? I hardly call Harry the top Potions student when I had to rewrite his essay last night Ron. What he's doing is underhanded and very close to cheating. But that's not all, Harry, you have to listen to me. There's something evil about that book."_

"_Hermione, shut up about the bloody book will you? No one's asking you to read it or have anything to do with it. Now I'm tired, especially after trying to break into the Room of Requirement. I'll see you two in the morning." With that, Harry angrily turned his back on Hermione and bid Ron a good night._

"_I just want him to be careful. That book will only bring trouble Ron. You have to see that all I want it for Harry to be okay." Hermione's eyes pleaded with Ron to understand why she was so anxious for Harry to hand the book over to Dumbledore. However, Ron simply mumbled a 'g'night' to her and followed Harry up to the boy's dormitory. _

_It was not until morning that the whole of Gryffindor tower was awoken by a piercing scream. Harry and Ron both recognized it as Hermione and leapt out of their beds without a look backwards. Since they were not allowed entrance to the girl's dormitory, both had to wait until a tear streaked Ginny ran down the stairs. The monster inside of Harry wanted to murder whatever made Ginny cry, but right now he had to focus on Hermione. _

"_What the bloody hell is going on up there?" Ron said through his heavy breathing. _

"_It's Hermione. Lavender said that when Hermione woke up, she started screaming like a banshee. We all thought she saw a bug or something, but not even Hermione would scream because of a little spider. Oh Ron, Harry…Hermione can't SEE!" After Ginny had reported this to the stunned boys, she ran as fast as she could to find Professor McGonagall._

"_Do you reckon it was just a prank by one of the other girls, or something worse?" Ron asked as he stumbled over to one of the overstuffed couches and sat down. _

"_I dunno. I mean, a lot of people were mad at Hermione last night. But I don't think any of the girls would even know how to take away someone's sight. Professor Flitwick said that loss of sight was really dark magic remember?" Harry looked worriedly up at the girl's dormitory. Although he was off his rockers mad at Hermione last night, he would never have wanted this to happen to anyone. _

_Just as Harry was about to have a try at the barrier protecting the girl's staircase, Lavender Brown hurried down the stairs. She marched up to Harry and Ron was a purposeful look on her face. In her hand was a book that Harry could have sworn he saw before._

"_Hermione wanted me to give this to you. She said she found it next to her pillow when she woke up this morning. She also said that she thought she felt something strange coming off of it." Lavender said this to Harry, avoiding Ron at all cost. _

_She was still miffed at him and for a moment Harry wondered if Lavender had cursed Hermione out of spite for her failed relationship with 'Won Won'. _

_Harry took his copy of Advance Potions from Lavender's hand as she turned to run back to her room. Harry stared at the book with a dumbfounded look. After his argument with Hermione last night, he had not gone back to get the book from his hiding place. He had not told Ron or Hermione about the book's location either._

"_Ron, I never got the book back from where I hid it." Harry lifted his head to look at Ron, but Ron's eyes were staring vividly at the book in Harry's hands. When Harry looked down, he found the most peculiar sight. The Half-Blood Prince's book was glowing green, and it was slowly burning his hand. _

"_I think you should take that to Dumbledore mate, maybe Hermione isn't such a crazed lunatic as we thought she was." Ron sounded more scared than worried, handing Harry a misplaced tie from a corner table in order for Harry to wrap the not so harmless book in. _

Present

While the book was not a Horcrux, it was indeed cursed. It's storage in the potion's dungeon had put the curse in a state of dormancy, but Hermione's warnings had activated a deep anger in the book. Dumbledore was disappointed that Harry had not shown him the book beforehand, but could understand the book's temptation. It offered Harry a chance to understand a subject he could not have understood as easily without it and valuable knowledge about curses and cures.

Harry felt sick when he had heard from Ron that Madam Pomfrey could not undo the strong magic of the curse. Hermione had been sent to St. Mungo's after, but they could not fix her either. While Hermione's parents had demanded for her to go home, she pleaded with all to allow her to stay at Hogwarts to finish the rest of the term. After much argument and a longwinded conversation with Dumbledore, Hermione's parents had relented and allowed her to stay the rest of the term, visiting whenever they could.

Hermione could not stop crying for the first few days because every time she opened her eyes she was reminded of her loss of sight. She was allowed to do her homework from the Hospital Wing until she was strong enough to return to classes.

At first Harry could not stand to visit Hermione, feeling immense guilt each time he neared the wing. But Ron had convinced him to visit Hermione, telling him it was his duty as a best friend.

While Hermione spoke to him friendly enough, he could detect that underlying hurt and betrayal in her voice. That was when he had begun to visit her three times a day and read to her just as much. While Hermione did not lecture him about being right and how he was foolish for keeping the book for as long as he did, Harry could not help but apologize profusely.

"You don't have to visit me like this Harry, I know you have other things to do. Snape's essay is due in two days and I have a hunch that you haven't even started yet." Hermione said.

Of course, having so much free time had allowed Hermione to already finish her essay. She had used a spell much like that of Rita Skeeter to dictate her essay.

"What's more important than visiting my best friend, you still haven't produced enough proof that Madam Pince and Filch aren't madly in love"

It was still a running joke between them that Filch was sneaking around the castle trying to catch the librarian alone.

"Oh Harry, you poor naïve fool. Madam Pince is only in love with her books. There's simply no room in her dusty heart for Filch." Both settled into a comfortable conversation about Filch, Pince, and Harry's denial over his love for Winky.

When Hermione had fallen asleep a few hours later, Harry could not help but stare at the way her hair fanned out, creating a dark bushy halo. He found the monster that was once crazy for Ginny lessening each time he visited Hermione. There was no monster for Hermione, only a deep need to make sure nothing ever hurt her again. He was becoming afraid that while there was no monster inside of him, he himself might have become the monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I simply refuse to believe that Voldemort did not once have the urge to wear a skirt. He obviously knows that the female race has great power; look at the gendre of his snake. No, Voldemort had to have once tried on a fluffy pink tutu." It was early morning and Harry was spending his first free hour with Hermione. She had exclaimed that some of the greatest and most powerful people (men generally) had urges to dress in frilly skirts. Personally, Harry thought that the potion Pomfrey had given 'Mione was a bit too strong for her small frame.

"You can't compare Hoover, a muggle, to Voldemort Hermione. Also, Voldemort wouldn't lower himself to a pink tutu; he'd never settle for anything less than a royal purple robe with disco sequence." Ron was spending the morning hiding from Lavender, the Hospital Wing was the first place Lavender had checked before going off to the common room for a second time. The blond had refused to believe that 'Won Won' did not want another go at a deep meaningful relationship.

"Well really Harry, you're not one to judge on anything having to do with fashion. If it was up to you, everyone would be dressed in only Quidditch robes and nothing else." Though she could still not see, the nausea had lessened significantly. Professor Flitwick had been kind enough to charm all of Hermione's books into brail form. Within a week Hermione had been able to recognize many of the letters. While she could still not read by touch alone, she was well on her way.

"Not everyone, I really don't think I want to see Snape in those tight Quidditch pants. I reckon Ron and I would be scarred for life. You at least wouldn't have to see it…" Suddenly Harry would have done anything stick his foot in his own mouth. He was trying not to mention Hermione's blindness, thinking it would make her miss her sight even more.

"Harry Potter, wipe that stricken look off your face. I can very well handle someone mentioning my loss of sight without breaking up into tears. I've learn to accept the fact that I won't be able to see for a while, but I have full faith in the doctors at St. Mungo's. They're very brilliant you know?"

The bell signaling the end of the day's first class rang from the topmost tower. Both turned toward the sound and Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of disappointment on Hermione's face. He felt a bit giddy thinking that Hermione wanted him here with her. But he was reminded of the fact that it was lonely in the Hospital Wing and she would probably have been happy with Malfoy in a pink tutu as company. Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey had told Hermione and her parents that by the end of the week, Hermione would be able to be released from the Hospital Wing.

Harry and Ron would be helping Hermione to her classes, but during the classes where the boys too lazy to ever be in, Dobby had volunteered to help 'Harry Potter's friend'. This only left Kreacher to watch over Draco, who had been released from the Hospital Wing a week ago.

"Off you go Harry; I don't want you to be late because of me." Hermione tried to give Harry a stern look, but he could still see the disappointment in her face. He would have skipped Transfigurations to stay with her. But then she would have hexed him into Kreacher's man-whore if he even suggested it out loud. While Hermione's sight was impaired, her magical ability was still as strong as ever.

"Alright then, I'll be back after Transfigurations with Ron. Lavender has Divinations so Ron can rest easy. If you get bored while I'm in class, you can start my DADA essay for me." Suddenly feeling courageous, Harry took hold of Hermione's small hand and gave it a squeeze. Leaning down, he brushed a small kiss over her forehead and was completely glad that Hermione could not see the deep blush on his face. Although, he was pleased to see that Hermione had quite a pretty blush on her cheeks as well.

"You wish I would write your essay Harry. Although, I should be asking you to write my report, you are the one who received an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts last year." Harry smiled as he got out of his chair, giving her hand another squeeze before he made his way toward the large doors leading to the hall. Unable to resist one last jab at his best friend, Harry turned around when he was finally at the doors.

"That was only because I copied off your homework when you weren't looking Hermione. But then I realized most of your work was wrong and I was forced to correct it myself. Oh how the mighty have fallen." Ducking out of the door before Hermione's surprisingly well aimed pillow hit him, Harry could not help but chuckle as he heard her scream from down the hall.

"Why you insufferable git! I'll bloody show you who's mighty when you return!"

_Hoover was the head of the American FBI for decades. While he publicly condemned homosexuals and transvestites, he himself was found to have a male lover and a fetish for women's clothing._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry had thought that since Hermione's release from the Hospital Wing, he would start feeling less for her and more for Ginny. After all, he was not spending as much alone time with his best friend as he usually was during her stay in the Hospital Wing. However, seeing Hermione try to navigate her way around the enormous castle without an accident made him admire her even more. He was scaring himself when he thought of all the things he would do to just make sure she made it to the Great Hall in one piece. When he had that monster in him for Ginny, he could only imagine all the things he would do. But with Hermione, he found himself halfway accomplishing the torture he wanted to deal to the bloody students who thought it funny to put objects in Hermione's path.

Of course, he was smart enough a wizard not to tell or even hint his intentions to Hermione herself. She would be right angry if she thought Harry doubted her abilities to care for herself. It was true of course. By methods that were purely Hermione, she avoided all the 'misplaced' objects in her path and it was not uncommon for the culprit of the cruel prank to wake up with one ailment or the other. To everyone's surprise, except Harry's and Ron's, Hermione could be right scary when she was wronged.

"Harry, would you please tell Ron to quit torturing the first years out of their seats?" Hermione already had her hands full dealing with a first year girl who could not perform a correct levitation spell.

"Ron, leave the wee ickle firsties alone." Hermione shot Harry a glare when she heard Harry referring to the first years by such a name, but said nothing more since he had done, essentially, what she had requested.

Walking over to Ron, Harry leaned down to his mate's reclining position and whispered that he had seen a couple of second years in the corridor with Fanged Frisbees. If Ron was fast enough, he could catch the second years and by the end of the night, both boys would be the proud owners of new Fanged Frisbees (the one Hermione had confiscated earlier in the year had been rudely caught by the Giant Squid last term).

"Really Harry, do you have to encourage him. How did you feel first year when the upperclassmen bullied you?" Harry used to hate when Hermione's tone became exasperated and she started her sentences with 'really Harry'. However now, he did an inner Irish jig each time the words left her mouth…each time his name left her mouth.

"No one bothered to bully me, except for Malfoy of course. I am, after all, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived." Harry said.

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't have liked it much if Prefects like Ron made you get out of comfortable chairs or took away your treats!"

While the old Harry would have argued with Hermione on this, stating that if people had bullied him more often, he would have felt much more like a normal person. The old Harry would have reminded her that he had spent the first eleven years of his life and each summer there after being bullied by Dudley and his cronies of Evil. However, all Harry could do now was smile. It had been far too long since he'd seen that spark only Hermione could produce while giving him a lecture.

In seemed that Hermione had finally realized what she had said, her face crumbling and becoming softer, "Oh I'm terribly sorry Harry. I know those horrible relatives of yours did just those things when you were little."

Suddenly, Harry found himself with an armful of Hermione. She had launched herself in what she thought was his generally direction. What she did not calculate was that his chair was a bit lower than hers. Hermione blushed red when she found herself not only in Harry Potter's arms, but also in his lap.

"I swear; I leave you two alone for a few minuets and you can't keep your bleeding hands off each other. I'm quite angry Harry, you never seem to hug me like that, or with half the passion. I thought we had something special!" Both jumped apart when Ron's teasing voice was heard from behind. Of course, Hermione's surprise and blindness landed her harshly on the common room floor.

Both Ron and Harry scrambled to help her up, taking turns shooting glares at the other Gryffindors in the room snickering in the background.

"Really Ron, can't you keep yours and Harry's escapades private. You taunting me with proof of Harry's favoritism only makes me feel more left out." Hermione said while she situated herself back into her original chair.

After her accident, Ron had slowly realized that while he loved Hermione dearly, the love was more comparable to the sort he felt for his sister. He had mistaken it as romance only because she was not family. He had soon realized that while Hermione and Harry were not blood, they were still his family. After waking up from his disillusions, Ron had eagerly tucked into a large plate of chicken. Food, after all, would remain his first and most demanding love.

"Sorry Hermione, we meant to tell you, but Harry here wanted to protect me from Reta Skeeter. The romantic bloke said he couldn't stand it if my delicate reputation was tarnished by the media. I so do love a man who's willing to protect me." Ron playfully feinted into Harry's arms, making a swooning noise as Harry caught his heroically.

Hermione, and the rest of the common room, could not stop from laughing as Harry ceremoniously dropped Ron onto the common room floor.

Loudly calling out "Take this you bloody Wanker! Secret Lover indeed!" Harry trapped Ron into a rather uncomfortable looking headlock.

When Harry looked up at Hermione, ready to ask her to join him in punishing Ron, he was confronted with her heartbreaking face. It was then that Harry realized moments like these would make Hermione miss her sight even more. While others were laughing at the sight of Ron and Harry scrambling on the floor, Hermione could only conjure in her mind old tussles from before the Prince's book had cursed her. She could only rely on the sound of others' laughter to inform her that yes indeed, her two best friends were making fools of themselves.

Ron must have notice Hermione's heartbroken face as well, because he stopped wrestling with Harry and rushed to her side. As Harry watched Ron giving Hermione a rather awkward hug, he found himself halfway ready to slug his _former_ best mate.

Luckily, logical Harry broke through in the nick of time and simply settled for rubbing Hermione's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"I don't know why you two are making such a fuss. I always get teary eyed when confronted with displays of such passionate and true love. I do hope you'll remember little ol' me when you're both far away in your little love hut." Hermione said this as she wiped a few stray tears from the corner of her eyes.

With only a short confirming nod, both Ron and Harry tackled Hermione to the floor. Ron held her hands down as Harry ruthlessly tickled her torso. When Hermione screams of indignation soon followed with howls of laughter, Harry couldn't help but think that he would have given all the coins in his vault to hear her laugh like that for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer's in the first chapter folks.

This is when I introduce Snape into the picture. it pretty much clears the confusion on whether ro not Snape is good or bad. at least i hope it does!

please R/R

Chapter 4

Harry was annoyed.

For the fourth night in a row, he could not get a wink of sleep. What kept him awake was worse than the dreams about death, evil, and the poopster also known as Voldemort. No, Harry could very well deal with naughty Death Eaters after his bum, but he could not deal with his best friend.

Harry Potter was suffering from not-so-friendly dreams about his best friend. Not Ron of course…perhaps he could have chalked a wicked dream about Ron to an evil scheme of Voldemort's to drive him over the bend, but Hermione was just unbearable.

"Bloody girl…with her bloody nice smelling mousy brown hair…and chocolate eyes…and beautiful smile…oh _bloody hell_!

----

Severus Snape knocked the boiling caldron over. It was the fifth batch of See Again potion that he had brewed; and the fifth batch that he had ruined.

He mumbled to himself as he hastily took a quill its container and hastily wrote ingredients for a new mixture. He had to think of a way to cure the Granger girl, had to undo what he never meant to do in the first place.

When he had cursed that bloody book, he had only meant for it to be temporary. The blinding curse was never meant for _that _Potter's hand. He had planned and calculated for _James _Potter to have the book.

It had taken Severus three long months, but he had devised a spell that would temporary blind the victim. However, the elder Potter had not taken his book when he dropped it into the Gryffindor locker room. It had fallen out of his bag (a bag that Potter and Black had spelled to rip) and was taken by the ground's keeper to the potion's classroom.

The only explanation that Severus could think of as to why the ground's keeper did not fall victim to the curse was that he did not insult the book…and did not touch it with his bare hands at any time. Ground's Keeper Runker was never seen without his precious dragon hide gloves.

With all those wondrous answers and quick fixes for potions, the younger Potter must have treasured the Potions book like his bloody broom. Only the annoying Granger child would insult a book that was responsible for her _second_ standing in the Potions class.

Of course, since it had taken him three bloody months to devise and modify the original curse, Severus had opted to make the cure in the form of a potion. Spell weaving and other charms had always been _Lily's_ area of expertise.

'_I'll fix this if it's the last bloody thing I do…I can't lose Dumbledore's trust now.'_

----

"Hermione? What are you doing down here? How did you _get_ down here!" The cause of Harry's insomnia was sitting primly in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

When Hermione turned around, Harry gasped at what a wonderful sight she made. Her soft brown curls, as wild as ever, were framed by the fire light and her pale face shimmered with tear streaks.

"I was in bed, ready to fall asleep when I heard Lavender and Padma talking about what they wanted to do on the next Hogsmead visit. They both thought I was asleep, but I wasn't Harry." Hermione let out a small sob, her voice cracking a little. "They were talking about going to Fred and George's new shop and buying a love potion to trick Ron with; and they wanted to stop by _Matilda's_ to see the new robe designs."

Hermione dissolved into more sobs and Harry could do nothing but run to her side. Gently, he awkwardly put his arms around her, cradling her head against his shoulders. He was never good with crying girls, but the growing caveman voice in Harry's head kept a running mantra of _'Mione crying, someone must die…grunt'_.

"I kept- I kept thinking that I wanted to do the same things. But in my mind I kept seeing myself in the joke shop, bumping into everything and creating a huge mess. I imagined myself at the bookstore and all I could see were dozens of precious books falling over and my tripping over priceless tomes."

Harry tightened his hold on his best friend as she clutched his shirt and cried harder. It was then that Harry realized that Hermione had never truly mourned the loss of her sight. She had cried the first few days, and then had gone straight to learning how to adapt. But Hermione had never reconciled with the fact that she could not _see_ anymore.

Of course, it was at this time that Harry's all consuming guilt complex tackled him. The reason she could not see was now holding her tightly, not wanting to let her go. She was supposed to be his friend, only of the only true ones he had. Hermione never saw him as "The-Boy-with-the-Scar". She saw him as Harry, _just Harry._ And this was how her repaid her friendship, by robbing her of her sight.

"I'm sorry Hermione…Merlin I'm so sorry. If I had listened to you about the book, this never would have happened. It should be me Hermione. I should be the blind one…I should have taken on the curse…God I'm so sorry."

Sniffling, Hermione did something that he did not expect. With a teary determined look, Hermione Granger slapped a very surprised Harry Potter in the region she thought was the cheek.

Holding his now reddening face, Harry look astonished as Hermione took another swing. Fortunately, Harry's seeker skills anticipated the assault before it even happened. A part of him figured he deserved her punishment, deserved more than just a couple of hard slaps. But the best friend side of him knew that Hermione would never lay a hand on him in punishment…not when she knew how the Dursleys had treated him.

"Don't you _dare_ ever say a thing like that again Potter."

Well shit. Hermione never called him by only his surname. Actually, the only time he could ever remember her calling him Potter was in a mischievous tone. This was right before she launched herself at him for a victory hug. It was the best Gryffindor Quidditch winning in his life.

"Harry, I might hate not being able to see. I hate having to depend on others. I can't stand the snickers through the halls. But not once since this started did I ever, _ever_ blame you. I know you Harry Potter. I know you better than you know yourself at times. If at any time you thought that that book could do anyone serious harm, you would never have kept it."

For the second time that day, Harry found himself with a handful of Hermione Granger. Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry tightened his hold on her. Gently, he rocked both of them back and forth. He must have rocked them for hours, but he couldn't do anything else but hold her.

It was hours later, when the fire had died down to a gentle glimmer, when Harry realized that Hermione was asleep. He should have stood up and carried her to the couch; should have made her comfortable and stood watch over her. However, all he could do was keep holding her. Hold her and maybe never let her go.

So when Ginny Weasley gently walked down from the girl's dormitory in the early morning to retrieve her Transfiguration book; that was what she saw. She saw the young man that she was so sure was in love with her, holding another woman in his arms. Saw him cling to her as if his life depended on it, saw him look at her as if she held all the answers in the world.

It was then that Ginny Weasley had her heart broken for the very first time. Heard it shatter into a million pieces, watched as those pieces shrivel up until they turned to dust. And for some reason, she was immensely glad for it. He was in love, so in love that he probably did not realize it. Ginny was able to see it, see it for what it was and finally able to let go.

"It's about time you two." Ginny whispered under her breath. She turned around and walked up the stairs, her Transfiguration book could wait.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I've no excuse really…please don't hate me?! I must warn you though, I've done my best to take care of any errors in this chapter, but I'm far from perfect. For those spelling/grammar freaks out there, read at your own risk. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Harry Potter is property of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling and I'm sure a lot of other people. Please don't sue…:-(

Pairing: H/Hr

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 5

Hermione groaned as the heat from the sun warmed her face through the window. For a moment she cursed the east facing window of the sixth year girl's dormitory. Of course, it was then that she realized that her dormitory did not have an east facing window.

With a slight groan, Hermione opened her eyes to see…nothing. Lifting her head a bit, she was surprised to hear another person mumble next to her.

"C'mon Ron…just another five minuets." Harry said, snuggling further into the soft couch.

That was Harry's voice. What was Harry doing next to her in bed? Suddenly, flashes of the night before rushed back into Hermione's jumbled mind. _Oh my._

"Harry! Please Harry, wake up," whispered Hermione. She felt around for his shoulders to shake him awake. Of course, due to her sightlessness, her hands landed on his chest…his toned…hard…very manly chest. _Bloody Quidditch must have built him up some. This is nice_.

"What! What is it! Lemme' at him Hermione!" With a look of shock, a now very awake Harry Potter bolted from the Gryffindor couch. When his eyes were able to focus (since in the midst of last night's emotional upheaval he had forgotten to take off his glasses), he saw a rumpled looking Hermione looking down at him.

"Yes Mr. Potter, protect me from the evil demons of Morning Breath!" Hermione giggled.

Blushing slightly, Harry reached for his wand and preformed a small freshening spell on both he and Hermione. "That was mean. There's no way I can respond to that much wit this early in the morning."

"I thought it wise to wake you before anyone came upon us in such a…compromising situation Harry. I can almost hear the taunting from Ron."

When Hermione heard only silence, she looked up expectantly at Harry. Sure she couldn't actually see him, but at least he knew that she was waiting for an answer.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked softly, remembering Hermione's small breakdown the night before.

"Yes, thank you. I don't know what happened to me. I guess deep down, I never said good-bye to my sight, never noticed how much it made an impact on my life. You know Harry, that old adage is true. You never really know what you have..., right?"

Harry smiled, sat up slightly and pulled Hermione into a hug. There wasn't anything romantic about the hug, no wild passion or deep dramatic explanations. He simply needed to know that his best friend was really there. That was it.

Hermione's face was slightly shocked when Harry suddenly hugged her tightly, but it only took a moment for her to smile slightly. No matter what happened, she would always have him.

"Poppy, I think I have the cure for the Granger girl." Severus Snape was a very proud man. He had spent his life in pursuit of greater status, whether it be within the walls of Hogwarts or the inner circle of the Dark Lord. The cure for Miss Granger was one of the hardest potions he had ever had to brew, yet he had done it.

"That's marvelous Severus! Come come, we'll summon her immediately. Oh my, she'll be so happy."

"If Potter had been smart enough not to play with a text that was not his own, this catastrophe would never have happened. The boy blatantly disregarded the rules, was dishonest about his academic 'success', and puts another in danger only to receive a slap on the wrist." Snape sneered at the injustice of the matter. The bloody _boy_ (for he was merely a boy) had the magical community wrapped around his fingers and had yet to learn to take responsibility for it.

"Come now Severus, we all make mistakes. Harry has had to face many difficulties these past years, and if Albus is correct, there will be many more to come."

"Hermione! Hermione! Where the bloody hell are you woman?" Ron Weasley was many things, but patient he was not; unless of course he was playing a hardy round of wizard's chess with a Mr. Harry Potter.

"Goodness Ronald, what is it this time?" Hermione was about to head down to the kitchens for a snack when Ron had come barreling through the portrait. She figured that he had either turned some first year into a slug and was unable to do the reversal spell, or he had finally noticed that Harry had turned Ron's hair a frightening shade of vomit green. Harry had whispered about the practical joke to her when he had walked her back to their common room.

"Madam Pomfrey told me that she needs to see you in the hospital wing. She looked really happy Hermione!" Ron knew that he shouldn't have raised her hopes up like this, but he couldn't help but be excited about this new development.

Both made their way down to Madam Pomfrey's office. Even though he knew that she could very well make it to the ground floor by herself, Ron couldn't help but to stay one step behind Hermione, making sure she got down the stairs alright.

"Where is Harry anyhow? He's usually attached to you right now…or any part of the day when he isn't in class or at Quidditch practice." It was a peculiar sight when Harry wasn't present when Ron had rushed into the common room.

"He got detained in detention with Professor Sprout. She caught him and Seamus trying to tickle the wailing ivy vines into detaching from their roots. I think they had a mind to put the vines in Snape's class, making them wail each time Snape tried to teach." There was a hint of amusement in Hermione's voice when she recounted the tale. At first she had been angry that Harry would think of doing such a ridiculous thing when Snape was already so mad at Harry. However, when she had heard the pure excitement in his voice, she didn't have the heart to scold him.

Ron opened the hospital wing's door for Hermione, allowing her to enter first. Both felt a sense of anticipation when they heard the smile in Madam Pomfrey's voice, "Welcome Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley! It is indeed a happy night!"

A/N: I'll admit it now, I've had this chapter finished for months now, but wanted to type out at least two more…alas, that did not happen. I'll try to have the next chapter out quicker, but I make no promises!


End file.
